The World I have Created
by Angelhanaka123
Summary: Well ever wonder how it would be like to be a goddess? I think yes. Well, this is my story on how and why I, Candy, became a goddess, and what things gods have to go through and what monsters I had to face. This is a story of deaths, happiness, and sins. Run while you can child. There is still enough time. Candy
1. Prologue

I sit and stare at the dark, grey sky as the cold raindrops hit against my face, sharing it's cold with me. My body, lying down in a puddle that i swear is ice, literally soaked to the bone. My eyes don't close nor blink at all. I just stare up at the blank world I have created. _I am a monster aren't I?_ I think to myself. As the rain turns into a tint of red, one hits my eye and it finally blinks, letting the now warm tear drop fall down the side of my cheek. _When will my people stop? I have created them to help and share hand in hand.. I never wished for this._ I think to myself once more, finally feeling my hand, clutching onto the little life I have left. I find it funny really.. Here I am sitting in a pool of the blood of the people whom i have created and loved while I watch them die off one by one. Using such little energy I have left, I turn my head and see the once warm hand, holding my hand weakly, and I smile.

Hehe sorry but this is a slice of my new in progress Story! So what do you think? Please leave a review so that I can make this even better!


	2. The Reality

The sounds of the alarm clock sting my ears the slight second it rings. I slouch across my bed, struggling to turn the clock off before it can awaken myself from my daze. I crawl weakly, the warm blanket under my palm and the little bristles poking gently and tickling my finger tips. As I reach out I pick up my alarm clock, less dazed than before, and shut it off and try to fall back into a sleep. Unfortunately, I am already awake once I reach the other side of the bed. _Ugh... Why can't I get it before I wake up? _I think to myself. I force myself to sit up and I look at the ceiling. The little stars I have made every night hanging from a string, and the dark blue paint with small planet paintings on it. I have always loved stars, planets, well to shorten it... astronomy. I then look at the walls, painted as a light blue and the green grass mat that covered the floor in my room. I love life and plants as well. It's interesting to find out what takes what to let something live to it's fullest. I finally look at the cluster of clouds painted just next to my bed. In that cluster of clouds, there was an angel, smiling holding her halo and spreading her wings. I always used to wonder what made life and if gods truly existed. I am just fascinated by these types of things. I then stand up on the green mat. People would think that my room is like a mix of day and night and I then walk up to open up the curtains, letting in the sunlight and my room really does look like an out door meadow. I giggle slightly then go downstairs to eat breakfast. Mother is always at work and father is always either at clubs, drinking, smoking, at the casinos, or passed out at home. I can't really blame mother for being busy and father got himself addicted a long time ago. I am an only child after sister ran away somewhere far away. She has told me that it was for a trip, but I was really sad when she left. I sigh silently and finish my breakfast, putting it in the sink and washing it throughly. After that, I walk upstairs and open my drawer and rummage through all the papers and finally find a picture frame wrapped up in a baby blue cloth. The frame was gold with little diamonds embedded in the edges of the frame. I blow lightly on the covered glass and the dust flies off onto the desk. I then take the cloth and wipe off the remaining dust revealing part of the picture. I clean the rest of the frame and I smile looking at the picture, firmly held in the frame. There were 2 little girls, one was in a blue dress while the other was in a pink dress. The girl in the blue dress was smiling happily and hugging the girl in the pink who looked very shy. Behind them were a man and a woman. The woman wore her hair in twin tails and had her hand on the girl with the blue dress' head while the man had his hand on the girl in the pink's head. They were all smiling and looked like they were having a good time. I smile as I then find warm tears dripping down my cheeks and on the glass of the frame as the glass shows my reflection slightly on the glass. Looking at the girl in the pink I whisper to myself. _I was so weak back then._ Walking to the sink, I wipe my face and the tears off my cheeks.

Hehe well this was the first chapter! Leave a review please~


End file.
